The present application pertains generally to abrading machines and more particularly to such a machine having both belt and disk components.
It is acknowledged that within the prior art are abrading machines which provide both rotary abrading or sanding disks and an abrading belt to permit the user to perform different abrading operations on the one machine. Broadly speaking, such combinations are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,259,494; 1,519,425; 1,484,706; 1,153,479 and 3,137,105.
Of the aforementioned patents, U.S. Pat. No. 1,519,425 is pertinent in that it discloses a grinding wheel carried by a shaft which shaft has an enlarged segment on which is entrained a series of abrading belts. U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,105 discloses a motor output shaft on the end of which is affixed a grinding wheel with a shaft mounted drive roll driving an entrained abrasive belt.